Lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas
by Azalyn Shihiro
Summary: Después de dos años casada, la despedida de soltera de su mejor amiga Ayame embarca a Sango en un viaje a Las Vegas sin darse cuenta de que su vida esta a punto de cambiar.


Sango a pesar de su gran casa y de comprar lo que deseaba aun no tenía lo que más anhelaba, que su esposo le prestara atención. Llevaban casados dos años pero de estos lo habría visto seguramente seis meces siempre estaba de viaje, en juntas o como decía Sango "haciendo trabajo extra", en fin se sentía muy sola y comenzaba a arrepentirse de la decisión que hace dos años atrás la llenaba de felicidad, se había casado al terminar los estudios con apenas dieciocho años, consideraba que no necesitaba ir a la universidad su familia tenía una buena posición económica y ¿por qué no?, casarse con aquel joven cuatro años mayor, que había terminado sus estudios y podía manejar perfectamente su parte de la fortuna familiar.

Kuranosuke fue su primer amor y sintió que no necesitaba seguir buscando él era el indicado según Sango, era testaruda, Ayame se lo había dicho al corto o mediano plazo se arrepentiría de esa decisión pero no lo creyó.

Ayame llego a la "jaula de cristal de Sango" que era como ella y otras amigas le llamaban a su casa, con la clara intención de que fuese una de las primeras en enterarse que su novio le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado llevaban juntos dos años se conocieron en la boda de Sango y desde ese día fueron inseparables

\- al menos alguien fue feliz desde ese día – dijo sango con una sonrisa melancólica

\- ya tranquila, sabes las chicas quieren hacer un viaje como despedida de soltera – tratando de levantarle el animo

\- ¿donde seria? – pregunto con incertidumbre

\- mmmmmmm a Las Vegas – respondió con ánimo

\- ¿verdad?, que locura no creo que vaya – volteando la mirada

\- no seas así un tiempo fuera de casa te ayudara a pensar que aras con este matrimonio

\- Ok voy, pero eso si pongo el avión se lo pido a mi padre y de esa forma saldremos cuando queramos

\- qué bueno que te animas – feliz con la respuesta

El día pactado llego y las chicas partieron, Sango se despidió afectuosamente de su esposo pero este solo le respondió "que no fuera a hacer tonterías", eso le dolió dejaría su hogar por dos semanas pero a el parecía no importarle, Sango se sintió devastada pero Ayame la convenció que este viaje aria que las cosas cambiaran. Se embarcaron en el vuelo privado desde Inglaterra a Las Vegas.

Al llegar buscaron de inmediato el hotel. Sango más tranquila decidió que fueran a un restaurant cercano a comer antes de comenzar su recorrido turístico por el lugar, de camino a él las muchachas descubrieron lo extravagante que era la ciudad, Emily estaba acostumbrada ella viajaba constantemente su padre era copropietario de un casino en este lugar.

_**En el restaurant**_

\- Kikio hay una reservación de un almuerzo para unas princesas- Le decía su jefe Seshomaru algo cansado de esas hijitas de papi.

\- bien les mandare a Kagome para que las atienda – algo aburrida de esas niñas

\- me parece perfecto

En eso entra el grupo que Kikio identifico rápidamente era como Seshomaru dijo un grupo de hijitas de papi, esa clase de gente era de lo peor son groseras, les gusta el trato preferencial y siempre pasando por encima de los demás mostrándose como si fueran superior. Al acercarse las jóvenes Kikio les sonrió cortésmente

\- hola tenemos una reservación a nombre de Sango Yamada – dijo esta con un tono amable

\- si por aquí señoritas – con una sonrisa

\- que dulce, gracias – responde Ayame de manera cortes mientras eran conducidas a su mesa

Después de comer y pagar la cuenta se marchan dándole cálidas sonrisas a la recepcionista, afortunadamente no fueron terribles pero si un poco exigentes por eso mando a Kagome con ellas, era la mejor camarera del lugar, una vez fuera buscaron el lugar donde partirían su recorrido pasearon toda la tarde divirtiéndose, Sango no pensó en ningún momento en su esposo y Ayame disfruto al máximo esta pequeña distracción, después de todo se casaría en cinco meses.

Por la noche se arreglaron para ir a un bar local que les recomendaron, algo incrédulas pensaron que sería un antro de mala clase pero no fue así les agrado en buen ambiente del lugar, además las bebidas no les faltaban ya que siempre alguien les mandaba algo de beber, también las sacaban mucho a bailar a lo que Sango reusaba cada tanto, desde que se casó jamás salió a un bar o algo parecido. Se apoyó de espalda en la barra mirando a sus amigas divertirse en la pista cuando alguien le hablo.

\- son la sensación de esta noche – dice un chico a su espalda

\- no creo, quizás las chicas pero yo no - sin voltearse

\- bueno porque no se divierte señorita

\- ¿señorita? – pregunta Sango volteándose y mostrando su anillo de casada

\- perdón si la ofendí, pero una mujer tan joven y casada es extraño

\- no eres el primero que me lo dice

\- pero si es feliz, eso cuenta ¿no?

\- sí, feliz – responde con tristeza

Sango comenzó una conversación con el barman algo en él le cautivo tenía, los ojos más bellos que jamás hubiera visto su color zafiro brillaban más y eran más bellos que las piedra _**(zafiros)**_ que adornaban sus pendientes, jamás se sintió perdida en los ojos de alguien ni siquiera en los de su esposo, algo en ella se estremeció y supo que este viaje no sería tan malo después de todo.

\- sabes princesa mañana tengo la noche libre quizás quieras salir conmigo, como amigo claro y te muestro la ciudad

\- bueno – en una servilleta le escribió el número de teléfono y el nombre del hotel donde se hospedaban – nos vemos mañana – dijo mientras se alejaba de la barra para juntarse con sus amigas

Miroku no se dio cuenta hasta después de un rato que aquella castaña de ojos tristes no le dio su nombre, se sintió estúpido como pudo pasársele algo tan importante como eso, pero se perdió en sus bellos ojos y su sonrisa sintió algo que jamás le había pasado antes, debía verla nuevamente. Mientras tanto Sango, acercándose a sus amigas con una sonrisa también se percató que no le dio su nombre, pero pensó que sería mejor de ese modo, no quería problemas con su esposo

– Te vi entretenida con el barman – le decía feliz Ayame

\- no, solo hablábamos de cosas sin importancia

\- estás perdiendo la posibilidad de ser feliz ¿lo sabes verdad?

\- Ayame lo soy, estoy casada con el amor de mi vida

La conversación no duro mucho. Una vez en el hotel se dispusieron a descansar, Sango no paraba de darle vueltas las palabras de su amiga, de verdad ella era feliz con ese barman, NO ella era feliz con Kuranosuke por algo se había casado con él, entre sus pensamientos sus ojos se serraron y quedo perdidamente dormida.

A la mañana siente Miroku se sentó en la recepción del hotel con un gran ramo de rosas esperando a su princesa, aguardo un par de horas hasta que de uno de los asesores la vio salir, llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa pálido y largo, sus zapatos de tacón eran de un rosa más oscuro y su cabello tomado con una coleta alta, se veía más hermosa que anoche pensó acercándose a ella, por su puesto no estaba sola estaba con sus amigas.

\- hola señoritas – dijo con una cálida sonrisa

\- hola tú – responde Sango

\- No me dio su nombre damisela – arqueando una ceja

\- y viniste hasta aquí por eso – responde con una sonrisa que sus amigas notan

\- sí y no, si por que no podía llamar y no porque de esta forma no rechazaría de pasar el día junto a mi

\- amiga ve con el jamás te vimos más feliz – dijo Emily

\- pero yo – titubeo Sango

\- hay tonta recuerda el dicho lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas será nuestro secreto – respondió guiñándole un ojo Kim

\- ve sus amigas me apoyan – mientras le entregaba las flores

\- gracias deja que suba a ponerlas en agua

\- confió en usted….

\- Sango mi nombre es Sango Yamada

\- el mío Miroku Malouf

\- bien bajo en seguida señor Malouf

Cuando Sango bajo la cara de alivio de Miroku le hizo reír hacia mucho que no reía. Pasaron el día junto y como decía Ayame fue tremendamente feliz, como una persona que no conocía podía hacerla sentir que la conocía de toda la vida, no quería que el día terminara pero tuvo esperanza cuando Miroku le dijo que mañana la esperaba para salir nuevamente. De esa forma pasaron poco más de una semana y media, Sango no había pasado mucho tiempo con sus amigas y Miroku dormía muy poco pero valía la pena ya que estaba con esa chica tan especial y que le llenaba el corazón, un día paso algo que para ella fue inesperado se dieron su primer beso, fue lo más romántico y hermoso que ella sintió en años, pero algo en ella le decía que no era correcto por primera vez en estas casi dos semanas al lado de Miroku recordó que era casada y aunque al llegar a casa quizás su esposo no estaría, eso no quitaba lo que era… una mujer casada, se despidió de el con un poco de tristeza en su mirada y se marchó al hotel todo era un error, pero realmente lo era o su matrimonio era el error, se durmió con ese pensamiento en mente.

A la mañana siguiente Miroku estaba como siempre en la recepción del hotel, al verlo quiso pasar no mirarle pero algo en ella le hizo voltear y verlo a los ojos quiso ser fuerte para decirle que esto estaba mal, que no era correcto pero sabía que no era verdad, quería volver a besarlo quería seguir a su lado, corrió a sus brazos y lo beso con ternura entonces lo supo se había enamorado de ese chico que apenas conocía

\- cuidado princesa no se le vaya a caer su corona- dijo de manera divertida e irónica

\- no, la tengo adherida a mi cabeza.- respondió ella con una sonrisa- ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

\- es una sorpresa

Pasaron el día como cualquier otro pasearon por la ciudad de la mano como cualquier pareja de enamorados. De pronto Miroku le pidió a Sango que le esperara en una banca de un centro comercial mientras él iba por algo que sería sorpresa aumentando la curiosidad de Sango pero al regresar no le dijo nada, al ser consultado por ella le dijo que al atardecer le daría la sorpresa, a pesar de que era medio día. La tarde paso rápidamente al lado de Miroku las horas volaban aunque ella quisiera que el reloj se detuviera. Al atardecer como prometió la condujo hasta una azotea de un edificio, ella jamás vio esa vista en toda su estancia en eso Miroku comenzó a hablar

\- sabes desde esa noche en el bar supe que eras una mujer especial, pero hasta que no pasaste estos días a mi lado no supe que tan especial eres y lo más importante para mí – trago saliva nervioso- sé que es incorrecto pero me enamore de ti y quiero que te cases conmigo – mientras le mostraba un sencillo pero hermoso anillo- sé que no es nada comparado con lo que te dio tu esposo pero en él va todo lo que siento por ti.

\- Miroku – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de llorar – es hermoso, es más de lo que merezco

\- no preciosa te mereces un palacio de cristal – arrodillado ante ella

\- no digas eso yo…. no es lo que deseo – respondió con tristeza

\- ¿bueno acaso dices que si?

\- Miroku yo también te amo y quiero que esto dure para siempre – bajando su mirada

\- entonces cásate conmigo ahora – poniéndose de pie nuevamente

\- pero soy casada – con dolor en su voz

\- pero aquí no y ese será nuestro secreto – levantándole la barbilla

Sango entro a una tienda donde encontró un sencillo vestido de novia que le encanto, – nada parecido al que uso dos años atrás – salió de la tienda luciendo este, se veía realmente hermosa tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la capilla que Miroku le indico, en ella se encontraba un señor vestido de Elvis y los amigos del hombre que ella amaba, jamás lo habían visto tan nervioso al parecer realmente amaba a esa chica hasta el momento desconocida para ellos.

Cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron pudieron ver a la hermosa novia quien llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos para sorpresa de kikio y Kagome era una de las princesas que habían atendido días atrás.

Sango con nervios se acercó lentamente al altar donde la esperaba quien se había convertido en su príncipe azul, después de dar sus improvisados votos matrimoniales pero llenos de sentimientos puros y honestos ya era su mujer y lo sello con cálido y tierno beso.

Pasaron su primera noche juntos la más romántica que Sango tuvo jamás se sintió amada y deseada de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas sin explicación alguna por primera vez había llegado al clímax, se abraso a Miroku y se durmió entre sus brazos. Se despertó a eso de las cinco de la mañana con pesar debía volver a la triste y fría realidad en la que se quedaba sola en su jaula de cristal viendo la vida pasar en completa infelicidad, se vistió lo más sigilosa que pudo y abandono la habitación para reencontrarse con sus amigas en la recepción del hotel y así se marchó sin decir adiós al amor de su vida.

Cuando Miroku despertó se encontró en el cuarto vacío sin rastro de su princesa, al bajar a recepción recibió la dolorosa noticia la señora Yamada se había retirado durante la mañana, le dieron ganas de corregir no Yamada, Malouf la señora Malouf pero que caso tenía él fue solo una escapada de esa niña rica, Kikio tenía razón las princesas son todas iguales por que Sango será distinta, resignado volvió a su vida normal pero no se quitó aquella argolla que le recordaría no volver a caer en el juego de una princesa.

Como lo pensó Sango, llego a su casa y estaba sola completamente sola e infeliz, Miroku la odiaría por no despedirse pero prefería una decepción a hacerle falsas esperanzas al menos uno de los dos podría olvidar, se quitó aquel anillo prueba de su amor y lo guardo junto a la fotografía de la boda en una caja que guardo secretamente de su marido. Cuando se tendió en la cama descubrió que su marido llevo "trabajo a casa", levantando una prenda íntima femenina que no le partencia, pero no le reprocharía ella no era mejor que él.

Las semanas pasaron y todo volvió a la normalidad sus amigas cumplieron la promesa de no hablar de lo que paso en el viaje al menos lo que conocían. Una mañana se puso a ordenar sus cosas y se percató que le faltaba un collar quizás era algo superficial pero para ella era importante no podía buscarlo tenía que reunirse con su "amado esposo" y fue hasta su oficina para descubrir que la secretaria de su esposo llevaba el collar y su ropa, eso le causo una indignación en estos dos años había aceptado cada una de sus infidelidades pero que aquella mujer llevara el collar que le dio su madre el día de su graduación era suficiente, le pidió el divorcio.

Saco todas sus cosas de la casa y se marchó le dejo el número de su abogado para que con él se arreglara después de todo sería un juicio fácil su contrato pre nupcial decía que en caso de infidelidad de parte de él, no tocaría un peso de ella.

_**En el bar**_

Otra aburrida noche en el bar para Miroku escuchar a los clientes ahogar sus penas y desamor además de liderar con la suya a cuesta era muy difícil, pero era su trabajo que más podía hacer, sus amigos temían que entrara en depresión ya que no salía de su casa salvo al trabajo. Sin darse cuenta junto a la barra se apoyó de espaldas una chica de cabello castaño largo, otra princesa en esta ciudad abundan este tipo de mujeres

\- ¿trabajas hasta tarde hoy?– pregunto la chica

\- sí y no salgo con clientes, más aún si son princesa – respondió con amabilidad

\- que tienen de malo – con un tono ofendido

\- una chica como usted me hizo mucho daño

\- ¿pero no has pensado que a lo mejor sentía miedo?

\- si me amaba se hubiera quedado y arriesgado por lo nuestro

\- ¡auch!... no tengo respuesta para eso

\- ves hasta una princesa como tú se da cuenta – un poco animado

\- bueno puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión – responde algo desafiante

\- te dije no salgo con clientas – le responde comenzando a molestarse

\- no soy una clienta – volteándose – soy tu esposa tontito

\- ¿qué haces aquí? – un poco molesto

\- creo que le debo la luna de miel a mi amado esposo claro, si aún quiere estar conmigo – bajando la mirada

\- sabes que te amo pero debo trabajar

\- esa es tu opción este bar es tuyo, es mi regalo de bodas y es con lo que mantendrás a nuestra familia junto a un restaurant que visite mi primer día aquí.

Los ojos de Miroku no podían creer lo que veían Sango su princesa había vuelto y le decía que era propietario del bar y un restaurant pero nada era tan perfecto, debía ser una treta de esta niña caprichosa

\- tu eres casada – dijo con dolor en su voz

\- si… contigo – mostrándole que en su mano solo el anillo que él le dio - me divorcie gracias a un collar que deliberadamente deje en casa

\- entonces… - pero fue interrumpiendo en sus palabras por un beso de Sango

\- soy completa y solamente tuya mi amor

Sango jamás dejo Las Vegas salvo para el matrimonio de Ayame, donde orgullosa presento a su amado Miroku y aunque viven en una gran y hermosa casa no es una jaula de cristal es un palacio de verdad porque tiene lo más importante al hombre que cambio su vida justo a su lado.

Sus amigas jamás revelaron lo que paso esas dos semanas, fue un pacto entre amigas ya que lo que paso en Las Vegas se quedó con Sango en Las vegas.


End file.
